Extreme Stalker
by purpl3blu3
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendapatkan cinta Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho. a WONKYU and HOMIN fic.
1. Prolog

**Author**: IW-CH

**Genre **: Romance/Humor (Jayus, Nggak jelas)

**Rating **: T

**Main Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho.

**Disclaimer **: just own the story, **do not copy** or** plagiat****!**

**#  
**

**#**

**Happy Reading**

**#**

**#**

Menjadi seorang siswa di SMA Seoul memang tidak mudah. Para siswanya harus berjuang keras agar bisa bertahan dalam pergaulan yang kejam, sehingga biasanya mereka memutuskan untuk berkelompok dengan hanya sejenisnya. Kelompok-kelompok ini pun digolongkan lagi dalam berbagai kasta, yakni:

1. Sangat populer

2. Populer

3. Agak populer

4. Tidak populer

5. Lumut

Dan betapa indahnya dunia bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat menyadari mereka menduduki kasta no.4 akibat dari rencana mereka yang tadinya gagal untuk men-_stalk_ Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho (sang pujaan hati dari kasta tertinggi) malah berbalik berbuah manis.

**#**

"Bagaimana aku tidak histeris saat tahu bahwa.. makhluk itu.. memakai bajuku lalu menari-nari seperti orang gila!", keluh namja itu. "Uugh, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan ini semua!"

"Kalau kau tidak tahan karena hal itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanku saat memergoki sahabatnya sedang mengendus celana dalamku!"

**#**

Sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang pelit. Sungguh. Kalau ada yang meminjam baju, PR ataupun mencontek ulangannya, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang, badan yang panas-dingin dan tubuhnya tegang saat namja itu muncul dengan tatapan lapar ditambah senyum mematikan.

_Shit_!.. gorengannya dalam bahaya!

**#**

**a/n: **hanya merupakan kilasan cerita. Kalau mau dilanjutin, comment yaa.. 3


	2. Step 1

**Rating **: T

**Main Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Others

**Pairings**: Homin, Wonkyu, Slight!WonChang, Slight!YunKyu

**Disclaimer **: **Do Not**** Plagiat****!**

**#  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!  
**

**No Bash, or anything similar!**

**#**

Menjadi seorang siswa di SMA Seoul memang tidak mudah. Para siswanya harus berjuang keras agar bisa bertahan dalam pergaulan yang kejam, sehingga biasanya mereka memutuskan untuk berkelompok dengan hanya sejenisnya. Kelompok-kelompok ini pun digolongkan lagi dalam berbagai kasta, yakni:

1. Sangat populer

2. Populer

3. Agak populer

4. Tidak populer

5. Lumut

Dan betapa indahnya dunia bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat menyadari mereka naik menduduki kasta no.4 akibat dari ketidaksabaran mereka dalam men-_stalk_ Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho (sang pujaan hati dari kasta tertinggi) malah membuahkan hasil yang manis.

_**###  
**_

_Teet.. tettt... teettt..  
_

Bel yang menandakan jam istirahat berbunyi. Ini adalah saatnya bagi Kyuhyun, Changmin dan para _lumut_ lainnya berbondong-bondong menuju pos mereka masing-masing. Umumnya para _lumut_ menempati pos pojok, seperti pojok kantin, pojok kelas, pojok lapangan, pojok lorong sekolah, pokoknya yang pojok-pojok; dengan satu tujuan yang sama: untuk memandang, memperhatikan, memotret diam-diam.. atau bahasa kerennya men-_stalk_ sang kasta no. 1, Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho!

Tersebutlah Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Duo bersahabat yang menempati posisi kasta pertama ini memiliki tingkat ketampanan, kecerdasan, keuangan dan kejantana- -ahem.. ke_macho_an yang diatas rata-rata. Maka tak heran mereka berdua menjadi kembang pria yang didamba di seantero sekolah. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dua _lumut_ ini termasuk dalam golongan mereka yang melihat Siwon dan Yunho dari (pojok yang sangat) jauh, mengingat mereka berdua hanyalah _lumut_ junior -hanya _lumut_ senior dan diseganilah yang mendapat pos pojok yang strategis untuk men_stalk_-. Sehingga Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa menunggu kesempatannya sambil berdoa untuk bisa dekat dengan sang idaman.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan sudah ChangKyu selama satu tahun, hingga akhirnya mereka mulai tak sabar...

"Ahh.. Kapan kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Yunho-sunbaenim terwujud, Min.. Huwaaaa...", rengek Kyuhyun disela melahap makan siangnya di pos mereka.

"..."

"Yha! Kau daritadi sedang apa sih?!", bentak Kyuhyun yang kesal karena keluhannya tidak ditanggapi Changmin yang daritadi hanya berkutat dengan sesuatu sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Hehehe.. Aku punya rencana, Kyu.."

"Apwa?", tanya Kyuhyun malas, dengan mulut penuh dengan roti isi, bekal makan siangnya.

"Karena kesempatan tidak juga datang.. Kenapa kita membuat kesempatan itu sendiri..", jawab Changmin sambil memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya.

**#**

"Min, kau yakin?" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu.

"Sudah, tenang saja.. rencana ini sudah kupikirkan masak-masak." jawab Changmin yakin. "Kau tahu kan, setelah makan siang, Yunho-sunbae pasti akan bolos dan pergi ke taman belakang. Inilah kesempatanmu, Kyu. Tunggulah dia datang kemari dan kenalan dengannya!"

Sebenarnya walaupun Yunho terlihat orang yang serius, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Ia sering membolos pelajaran di jam seusai istirahat dan bahkan kadang membolos sekolah, meski begitu ia tetap bisa mengikuti pelajaran bahkan ia menempati jajaran ranking atas dikelasnya.

"Min..."

"Nih..", kata Changmin seraya menyerahkan benda kecil mirip earphone pada Kyuhyun. "Pakailah.. aku akan membimbingmu dari jauh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memasang alat tersebut.

_Teet.. tettt... _Bel masuk terdengar.

"Ini saatnya, Kyu.. Semoga berhasil!" Dan Changmin pun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**#**

Benar kata Changmin. Sepuluh menit kemudian, tampaklah Yunho yang mulai berjalan menyeberangi lapangan dan menuju ke taman belakang.. menuju Kyuhyun..

"Min.. Yunho-sunbaenim datang..", kata Kyuhyun pada alat yang tadi diberikan Changmin. "Bagaimana ini.." Kyuhyun panik.

_"Tenang, Kyu.. tenang. Jangan gugup."_ jawab Changmin. _"Cari pulpen.."_

"Pulpen? buat apa?!"

_"Bukan pulpen juga tak apa. Kalau megang sesuatu, gugupnya bisa tersalurkan kesana. Yah.. asal jangan megang senjata tajam aja.."_

Kyuhyun pun mulai mencari dan beruntung ia menemukan pulpen Changmin -yang ia pinjam dipelajaran sebelumnya tadi- berada dikantong celananya.

Setelah menggenggam pulpen tersebut, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang kini terlihat lebih dekat dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun mulai menghitung langkah sang idola untuk sampai ketempatnya.

51 langkah lagi, "Pastikan pakaian rapi."

37, "Tangan sudah mulai panas dingin."

14, "Jantung berdetak tidak karuan."

6, "Sesak nafas!"

Tiba.

"H-ha..aa..aaiii.."

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia heran mengapa ada orang yang menempati tempat faforitnya ditaman belakang (karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang senekat itu) yang menurutnya cukup tersembunyi ini. "Hmm.. Hai."

**xxxxx****  
**

"Lalu lalu?", tanya para lumut junior serempak saat mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Dia langsung pergi."

"..."

"..."

Para lumut terdiam sejenak.

"Waaahh.. hebat sekali! Yunho sunbaenim mau membalas sapaanmu, Kyuhyun~", respon para lumut lain, heboh!

"Aku saja yang setiap hari menyapa tak pernah digubris."

"Iya, aku juga pernah memberikannya hadiah, tapi Yunho-sunbaenim tak menerima dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.."

Pujian dan ucapan selamat dari para lumut lain terus mengalir hingga membuat ChangKyu merasa menjadi orang tersukses di dunia.

**xxxxx**

**#**

"Sekarang giliranmu, Min.."

Changmin mengangguk.

"Ingat, target kita lebih besar lagi. Membuat Siwon sunbaenim mengingat namamu, oke?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengaktifkan alatnya?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Itu Siwon sunbaenim sudah datang. Bersiaplah!"

"EEHH?!", Changmin langsung panik. "Bagaimana ini, Kyu! Aku belum siap! Aku belu-"perkataan Changmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Karena ketidaksiapannya Changmin pun terjatuh... "Ugghh" .. didepan sebuah kaki. Ia mendongakkan kepala. CHOI SIWON didepannya.

"Sunbae..nim", kata Changmin terbata. "Na-namaku Chang..min.." sambil menguatkan hati dan pikiranya yang makin meleleh dihadapan sang idola.

Sedang Siwon yang tadinya terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seonggok badan yang tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya saat ia melewati lorong sekolah dan akan menuju lapangan basket, kini lebih shock lagi saat 'seonggok badan' tersebut berbicara.

Siwon mundur satu langkah.

"Namaku Changmin, S-sunbae..", Changmin merangkak maju.

Siwon mundur tiga langkah.

"Changmin, Sunbae..", Changmin merangkak maju mengikuti.

"Baiklah.. ng.. Changmin..", Siwon menyebut nama Changmin, karena ia menduga makhluk didepannya ini akan _less dangerous_ jika ia menurutinya.

"Siwon sunbaeeeee..." seru Changmin yang hatinya kini sangat berbunga-bunga mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Siwon. Dugaan Siwon terbukti salah saat ternyata makhluk didepannya bersikap lebih agresif dengan membuat gerakan akan memeluk kakinya.

Dan saat itu, Siwon sungguh bersyukur karena memiliki reflek yang cepat hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menghindari gerakan mematikan makhluk tersebut. Lalu sesegera mungkin, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu demi keselamatannya.

**xxxxx**

_"'Baiklah.. ng.. Changmin.. Baiklah.. ng.. Changmin.. Baiklah.. ng.. Changmin.. Baiklah.. ng.. Changmin..'"_

"WUUAAAAHHHH! Kereeen. Suara Siwon sunbaenim kau jadikan _ringtone_, Changmin~"

"Aku iri sekali dengan kalian berdua..", kali ini selain para lumut, kasta tidak populer pun mulai berpartisipasi.

"Ya, benar. Kenapa kalian beruntung sekali~ Aku juga mau.."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hari itu. Dan oh.. mereka berdua tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai rencana-rencana selanjutnya.

**xxxxx**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**a/n**: Thanks to 27 comment-ers *?* and 13 alert-ers *?* and 2 followers,, you all AWESOME! **^0^**

How about this first chap? **RnR**, okay~

No commet, No update~^^


End file.
